


Pleasantly Surprising

by bisexual_dumbass



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: (banging pots and pans together) THEY! ARE! MARRIED!, Blowjobs, Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley quickly discovers he likes it when Aziraphale’s in charge, Crowley swears a lot, Established Relationship, I think this is the first honest to god porn without plot I’ve ever written, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Quickies, Shameless Smut, Soft Dom Aziraphale, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wall Sex, anyway i’m rambling in the tags again, but at this point Aziraphale hasn’t had the confidence to top before so they don’t know that yet, handjobs, it only happens once but it’s there, please enjoy, that’s not super relevant but for some reason it’s important to me that you Know That, there’s like a tiny bit of plot but not really, they BOTH have strong bottom and service top energies simultaneously, they switch but Crowley's a vers bottom and Aziraphale is a vers top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_dumbass/pseuds/bisexual_dumbass
Summary: [Crowley and Aziraphale are supposed to be getting ready for Anathema and Newt’s wedding. Needless to say, they get ~distracted~ and Aziraphale is feelingespeciallyconfident.]Aziraphale pulls away, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry.” He swallows. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. We should be leaving now.”Crowley’s eyes are wide as he tries to catch his own breath. Aziraphale has never been like this before. As if he hasn’t been surprised enough already, he surprises himself.“Don’t stop.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 255





	Pleasantly Surprising

“Angel! Where the devil is he,” he grumbles. “Angel?” Crowley pops his head into the kitchen. “There you are. We have to go soon.” 

“I’m aware.” Aziraphale is sitting at the table scribbling something down, but Crowley can’t see it with his back turned to him. “I just realized we never wrote anything in the card.” 

Crowley sidles up between his chair and the wall to read what he’s written, but it’s pointless. His handwriting is so flowery that it’s nearly illegible. He rests a hand on Aziraphale’s back between his shoulder blades. 

“Didn’t you hear me calling?” 

Aziraphale signs it ‘With love, A+C,’ and turns his head up to look at him. “Mhm,” he nods. 

Crowley’s brows twitch quizzically; he’s playing at something. The fun part is figuring out what that is. He stoops down. “Wanted me to come find you, huh?” He leans in and gives him a kiss, but Aziraphale pulls back after only a brief moment. 

“We’ve got to finish getting ready,” he half-heartedly protests. He likes to pretend that Crowley is the one doing the distracting and the tempting, and it’s a game Crowley lets him play. 

“I can’t kiss my husband?” he faux pouts. 

Aziraphale smiles and lets Crowley kiss him again, a bit longer this time. Crowley moves his hands, which had been braced against the back of Aziraphale’s chair and the table, to rest them on the tops of his shoulders. Aziraphale hums and hooks his fingers in the belt loops on the front of Crowley’s slacks, which surprises him— a lot more forward than usual. 

Crowley ends their kiss a little prematurely. “A bit eager, are we?” 

Aziraphale doesn’t respond, which surprises him further still. Using the loops for leverage, he stands, and Crowley has only a split second to process what’s happening before he’s pushed against the wall. There’s a heavy drop in his gut as Aziraphale pins him at the hips and puts his mouth on his neck. He exhales loudly, and Aziraphale lets his fingers slide beneath the hem of his pants. 

“Aziraphale,” he practically wheezes. 

Aziraphale pulls away, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry.” He swallows. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. We should be leaving now.” 

Crowley’s eyes are wide as he tries to catch his own breath. Aziraphale has never been like this before. As if he hasn’t been surprised enough already, he surprises himself. 

“Don’t stop.” 

That’s all it takes to convince him. Aziraphale doesn’t hesitate for even a fraction of a second to kiss him again, and he begins to untuck his button-down shirt. Crowley gasps at the hands on his skin. “We’re gonna have to make this quick,” he says breathlessly. Aziraphale starts to fumble with his belt, and he inhales with anticipation. “Oh, fuck,” he whispers urgently. “Hurry.” 

Aziraphale smiles deviously. “Where’s the fun in that?” He palms the bulge of Crowley’s pants, and he makes a desperate sound, grinding down into his hand. 

“Tease,” he groans weakly. 

Normally, Aziraphale would agree, but they haven’t got much time. He wastes none of it finishing unfastening his pants and plunging his hand beneath his shorts. 

Crowley cries out, overwhelmed. “Fuck!” He starts to whine a string of noises, but Aziraphale shuts him up pretty easily— all it takes is a few short pumps and a tongue in his mouth. When he’s properly quieted, Aziraphale releases his lips so they can continue to breathe. He looks over Crowley’s face, jaw hung slightly open as he pants. 

Crowley starts to roll his hips in time with the rhythm he’s set, but Aziraphale stops and uses his other hand to hold him still at the pelvis. Crowley makes a complaining noise at the sudden lack of stimulation. 

“Am I doing a poor job?” he accuses. 

Crowley opens his eyes, a little confused, but incredibly needy. “No.” 

“Then hold still,” he scolds. He kisses his neck softly. “Let me take care of you.” 

Crowley hums a soft sound as Aziraphale starts to move again. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him either, but he’s shocked to admit he’s glad it did. Aziraphale skillfully manages to loosen Crowley’s tie with his free hand pulls his collar down. He takes the skin of his neck between his teeth, and Crowley cries raspily at the sharp pinch. He’s not sure if his collar will cover the mark he’s sure it’ll leave, and he doesn’t care. Aziraphale moves to leave another lower down, and Crowley begins to pant frantically. 

“Close, close, _close,”_ he announces, but Aziraphale comes to a full stop in favor of kissing him hard. Crowley whines into his lips, throbbing desperately in his hand. 

Aziraphale pulls away, and Crowley continues to pant. “What are you doing—?” he lets out a breath— “There won’t be enough time for you.” 

Aziraphale drops neatly to a knee and runs his hands down the tops of his thighs. _“Relax._ You’re always too focused on me.” Aziraphale pushes up his shirt and begins leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach, starting at his belly button, and Crowley buries his fingers in his hair. He flicks his tongue across the tip of him a few times, and Crowley shudders, already starting to forget about taking care of him. 

“Oh, fuck,” he exhales as Aziraphale slowly starts to take him into his mouth. He tightens his hold on his short curls, but Aziraphale won’t have that. He takes Crowley by the wrists and pins them to the wall beside his thighs. Crowley’s knees nearly give as Aziraphale finishes swallowing him all the way down. 

“Ah, fuck— _ah!”_ Crowley cries in an embarrassing falsetto. Aziraphale gives him a moment to adjust before slowly moving his head backwards, and Crowley can’t suppress his reaction. “Ah _hhh, fff—”_ he gasps, embarrassed by how close he is already— so much for celestial stamina, Aziraphale has him weak. He strains against Aziraphale’s iron grip and arches his back, head tilted backward as far as the wall will allow. 

Aziraphale pulls back far enough to only have the head of his erection in his mouth. He presses his tongue beneath it, sucks hard, and Crowley yelps. He lets his arched back fall against the wall. “Fuck!” 

Aziraphale bobs his head a few more times, and Crowley squirms at his stunning skill. Ideally, Aziraphale would love to keep him on the edge a few more minutes, but they haven’t the time. Maybe they’ll have time for a proper tease later. 

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley husks as his throat starts to tighten. “Oh, I’m gonna come,” he barely manages to say. Aziraphale releases one of Crowley’s wrists to finish him off with his hand, and Crowley’s fingers are in his hair in an instant. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_ He pulls hard at his curls and bucks into another arch as he starts to tip over the edge. He inhales sharply, and his whole body tenses as he falls. His throat tightens shut, asphyxiated by the forceful pulse of sweet relief, and spills down onto Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale’s fist around him is relentless— he loves nothing more than to watch him crumble apart like this. 

Crowley gasps desperately, and Aziraphale lets his hand slow. He falls hard against the wall with his chest heaving, and his knees are so weak he nearly slides to the floor, but he manages to stay upright. Aziraphale tucks him neatly back into his shorts and places a slow kiss on his stomach, and then another. Crowley is still speechless by the time Aziraphale reaches his neck, clinging on to two fistfuls of his shirt. 

Aziraphale opens his mouth, presumably to say something smug, but his watch begins to beep. “We have to leave,” he says matter-of-factly through barely labored breath. He starts undoing his tie and leaves the kitchen. “Go start the car, I have to change my shirt!” he calls from the other room. 

Crowley’s chest is still heaving. “Start the car,” he says under his breath, which he still hasn’t caught. He doesn’t move because he can’t— not after _that._ He leans his head back against the wall and gulps hard. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers. 

**Author's Note:**

> And now this poor bastard has to go to a wedding. Maybe there’ll be a part two someday, but I don’t know, I have a lot of wips right now. I do have some ideas, though. (That’s my problem I always have too many goddamn ideas.) Oh, and by the way! This is my first time posting smut! It’s my third time writing a smutty fic, but it's my first time not chickening out when it’s two thirds done and giving up like a dweeb. If I tagged this wrong, please let me know! Never done this before :) Also nervous about the types of comments I’m gonna get but I don't wanna turn them off completely so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Edit: Ok, so about the comments— all of you are nice as hell, and I had absolutely nothing to worry about. Thank you <3


End file.
